


Zuko & Ursa - Lemon

by ATLA_Scribbler



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Incest, Large Breasts, Oedipal Issues, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLA_Scribbler/pseuds/ATLA_Scribbler





	1. Chapter I

**Zuko & Ursa - Lemon**

**All characters are the rightful property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino, Dark Horse Comics and Gene Yang.**

**The following text is in no way affiliated with them and in no way represents their work or values.**

* * *

**_This story will contain spoilers from the ATLA 'The Promise' and 'The Search' comic series_ **

* * *

**Chapter I**

Ursa had herself a little surprise.

A little surprise can be refreshing. Healthy even. A little wake up after you've woken up. An unexpected shock which forces you to appreciated your surroundings just that bit extra.

With a bare foot, making a first step onto the freshly mowed, morning lawn, a sudden jolt coursed through Ursa which made her more receptive to her environment. Having groggily made her way to the pond garden of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, the unforeseen discomfort of the cold dew droplets and angular blades of prickly grass quickly brought everything into focus and sliced cleanly through any dreariness she had brought from her bed.

It allowed her to fully take in the beauty she was stepping into. Bathed in the glorious light of the morning Sun, which hung in a brilliant, cloudless sky and reflected in the shimmering pond. The lush field of green was in excellent contrast to the garden's ancient cobble walls and the striking red tiles atop the pagoda.

This garden had been a treasure throughout her troubled life in the palace. Now as it was then, peaceful and calm, soundless save for the wind rustling the leaves of the grand, old tree who the garden spread out from. Here she could truly be alone, away from Ozai and the leering hands who infested the Palace.

Of course, she had no need to fear that anymore, there was a new Fire Lord these days but still, Ursa felt she could trust this little oasis more than she could the rest of the complex. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Little over a month ago, she wasn't even the person she was now, a different name, a different life and a different face and yet it seemed impossible that for a moment she'd ever spent any time from her son. The mere thought of Zuko brought a smile to Ursa's lips. This garden may have been a treasure to her but it was the memories she had of her time with Zuko here which were of most value. Reading to him, teaching him to paint, feeding the turtleducks together, watching as he played or just holding him, it was all so dear to her, now she had a chance to relive those moments with him and nothing could make her happier. She was, however, sorely reminded that the transition from her old life hadn't been completely painless, her most recent child, Kiyi, had not taken the change to Palace life well at all and it had been decided that Noren take the girl back to Hira'a early and wait for Ursa's return in a few weeks and of course, her other daughter, Azula, was absent altogether and there'd been no sign of her since she'd fled into the jungle on the night Ursa had been reunited with her eldest children. Ursa was sorry for her girls, she truly was but what she felt she needed now was to try and make up for those years she hadn't been at Zuko's side.

She was clearly delighted when she found him there, sat by the water's edge on the other side of the tree, tossing shreds of bread to the pond, as if she'd never left him.

Ursa peered from around the tree, unnoticed. "Good morning, Fire Lord."

Zuko hurriedly straightened himself out from his leisurely lounging to appear more regal before he turned to face the voice but on seeing his Mother, relaxed again. "Oh. Morning, Mother."

Ursa giggled at the boy's awkwardness. "You're up early."

Zuko tore some bread and threw it into the pond, waiting before he answered. "I have a council with all my generals today."

Ursa frowned, this meeting had been a long time coming. Following the War, it had been Zuko's intention to downsize the Fire Nation's military, it was expensive, unneeded and didn't represent the Fire Nation he wanted. His generals, however, had been less than compliant, they pointed to the incident at Yu Dao where the Fire Nation's forces had been called upon and they blew the threat of the revolutionaries who resented the young Fire Lord's reign out of all proportion, looking for any excuse to denounce Zuko's reductions and keep their own power. Zuko had called the assembly today to illustrate the new plans that had been discussed at his last meeting with Earth King Kuei, to create a new military force, not loyal to any nation but pieced together from participants of each, to protect Yu Dao. Zuko hoped this would take some of his problems off his hands, but Ursa knew he wasn't very hopeful.

With her back against the knotted tree, Ursa sat down behind her son. "Don't worry, Zuko.  **You**  are the Fire Lord, they'll listen to reason eventually."

Zuko gave Ursa no response, her poor son shouldn't have to deal with such headaches. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him back into her lap. To Ursa, it was just as it should be again. She ran her fingers through her little man's hair and watched Mother Turtleduck swim with her babies. She took some bread from Zuko's lap, she always used to tell him to bring a basket or he'd be covered in crumbs but some thing's Zuko just never learned.

As she tossed chunks of bread to the pond's family her face beamed, she had never before felt truly happy in this Palace until now and with Zuko back in her life they could pick up where they left off. Though something was off. Her boy was holding back and felt rigid. Ursa cherished her son's openness with her concerning his royal affairs and didn't want him to keep anything from her unnecessarily.

Ursa moved her hands to his shoulders to try to loosen him up. "What is it, sweetie?"

His body tensed up under her fingers. Her tips rubbed firmly along his hard shoulders and up to the base of his neck, she pulled their bodies closer together and softly shushed into his ear but he only became more resistant. Ursa didn't understand, she thought she knew how to settle her son but she was clearly making things worse, so released him and he sank back down. She felt defeated, she wanted to help Zuko but didn't know what she'd done wrong. Ursa watched the Turtleduck family, they were so peaceful and free, Ursa reached down for more bread.

Ursa had herself a little surprise.

One which made her blood run cold. As she'd gone for the bread, something stiff brushed itself against her wrist. Suddenly the wind cut cold on her skin and the rustling leaves were too loud. Things became clearer to her. Firstly, that the son she had left was gone, Zuko was a young man now, she was stupid to believe that nothing would have changed while she'd gone. All that growth, moments which defined him, they weren't hers, she hadn't been there and it was selfish to pretend they hadn't happened because she'd missed them. It pained her to admit but Zuko had evidently managed without her and grown strong, he couldn't revert for her own sake. Secondly, she understood his frustrations better. She'd lavished him with touches he was clearly too old to receive from his Mother and with that Mai girl absent, she suspected he hadn't been getting much from anyone. As distressing as the memories were, Ursa thought back to her bouts of lovemaking with the previous Fire Lord, the only comfort she could ever take was that Ozai was always at his least temperamental in the hour or two following sex. Any anxiety Zuko felt over his impending council with the Fire Nation's military leaders was only being compounded by his sexual frustration, and Ursa clearly wasn't helping with that.

Zuko was mortified, he was unaware if his Mother had acknowledged the part of him she had just touched but she had been silent for a while now and the air felt agonizingly humid. He hated his body for betraying him like this. She was his Mother and was trying to help him and he'd taken advantage of her kindness. He wanted to somehow vanish as far away as he could but he was stuck in the worst place possible, his head on her wonderfully warm stomach, inches below her generous breasts, locked in between Ursa's soft, ample thighs. He lambasted himself for thinking like this but his body wouldn't heed.

Ursa finally let out a long sigh. She couldn't have been more disappointed at what seemed like a perfect moment being shattered so unceremoniously but it was her fault for holding onto the past. She felt even worse for her son now, all she wanted was to take this weight off his shoulders. This meeting was huge for him, he should be in the best shape possible for it, there wasn't room for such silly frustrations in his life anymore, a Fire Lord needs a clear mind to make the best decisions possible and she was certain her son would become the best Fire Lord possible. He shouldn't be held back because his girlfriend had left him, it wasn't fair on him. Her presence used to alleviate Zuko of his worries, why couldn't the same be true now?

Ursa watched as the Mother Turtleduck spread the bread among her young even though it left none for herself.

A Mother must do what she must.

Ursa hitched Zuko's body up so that his head was just below hers and slid her right hand down his torso to the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up to reveal where his pants began when she caught a glimpse of his bare stomach. She had no idea her son was so finely cut, he possessed such a perfect definition to his abs with fine trail of dark hair which lead downwards and everything heaved in the unexpected exposure. Ursa was overjoyed to see what fine shape her boy had kept himself in. When she reached for his pants, his hand came to meet hers, his grip was so tight and she couldn't advance an inch.

Ursa leaned forward and kissed the crown of his head. "It's alright, Zuzu." His hold melted away.

Her fingers were in his pants now, her tips combing through the thick bristle.  ** _It_  **rubbed against her hand and jumped at the touch. Zuko's breath shortened on contact and his legs squirmed against hers. Finding the base, Ursa managed to wrap her fingers around the firmness, he was certainly not a boy anymore. She gasped a little, try as she may, she was unable to reach finger to thumb when holding him. Ursa pulled towards herself to test his other dimensions, he was of a decent length, which gave her a confusing delight she couldn't quite justify, but it was Zuko's girth that was truly astounding. When Ursa ran her fist down the shaft, her hand came into contact the press of his scrotum, she ran her little finger over it and found it to be fairly engorged itself, Ursa began to wonder when the last time Zuko had felt any release at all, not just at the touch of a woman. She coursed her way back to the tip and when she rolled her thumb over that end of him, felt some early secretions that let her know her presence was most welcome.

Zuko's breathing was heavier and he'd began to gently buck into her hold. He didn't care if this was immoral or not because it certainly felt right. After what seemed like forever, driven half-mad by the mystery of what had happened to her, these last few days had truly been the happiest Zuko could remember. Since Noren and Kiyi had gone home, it was just him, his Mother and the Palace staff, they'd had as much time to each other as they ever could have hoped and the throne had started to feel less uncomfortable to sit on. Zuko had always known that once he found his Mother, he'd find happiness, she was the key to his life finally knowing some ease and, as unorthodox as it seemed, what she was doing to him now was a perfect example, she knew what he needed to feel better and would go to any lengths for him.

Cushioned against her huge, warm chest, Zuko closed his eyes and moaned when Ursa flexed her wrist, her stroking had gathered some momentum now but she was limited by the space under his clothing. With her free hand she tried to push Zuko's pants down and he lifted himself to aid her. When she peered down her son, she finally caught sight of that hot, hard piece of Zuko she'd been toying with. His cock shot proudly from his body and looked so smooth and inviting as she rolled it around in her palm. She began to build her pace back up, now with more freedom to manipulate Zuko's thick manhood. Her wrist twisted and jerked as she vigorously pumped the organ and Zuko's sharp breathing became a series of groans and whimpers.

Ursa was getting caught up in the moment herself, her nipples had already grown stiff with Zuko's rolling head kneading her heavy breasts, but she felt wet under the pleasure her son was experiencing, she so badly wanted to sate her own desires, or better yet, for him to but she wasn't doing this for her own needs, this was for Zuko's benefit only.

Reminding herself of her leading role in the matter, she felt it her responsibility to ensure that nothing go wrong for them. Ursa was confident they were alone but knew that the gardens were attended to regularly. She achingly pulled her eye's from her son's throbbing shaft and craned her neck up to scan the grounds, Zuko's eyes were closed firm shut, so it was Ursa's responsibility to keep look out.

Zuko's body was writhing in pleasure, his Mother's delicate fingers felt so incredible wrapped around him this tightly and pounding him for all he was worth. Ursa used her free hand to try and hold Zuko's body relatively dormant, but his rolling hips made it clear he was reaching his peak. Zuko let his head fall back into the immaculate softness of Ursa's chest and felt as if all the blood in his body was flowing between his legs. Coated in his slick precum, her hand glided along his delicate hardness. His Mother's rhythm was pushing a deep pressure in him up towards the tip of his manhood and he felt like he was about to explode.

His moans became grunts and a foot pressed along the ground, digging up turf when the thick, white spray burst from the end of Zuko's cock. Ursa maintained her motions and his hips pushed themselves as deep into her grip as possible. The load was impressive, it mostly landed on Zuko but shots found their way onto the field, Ursa was spared but some of the warm liquid oozed into her hand once Zuko's orgasm had mostly subsided.

She wiped her hand on the grass and let herself smile, Zuko finally looked at peace and, when he regained his breath, he got up from of her and extended a his hand.

He tucked his softening dick away and Ursa laughed to herself, then Zuko realized that he was covered in his own mess.

Ursa straightened her dress out, still giggling. "You're filthy, go clean up. You've got a big day."

Zuko's eyes shot open, he'd seemingly forgotten the meeting he had scheduled, if just for a moment. "Oh! Yes, you're right. Thanks, I love you Mother."

"I love you too, Zuzu."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading.**

**All comments are welcome.**


	2. Chapter II

**Zuko & Ursa - Lemon**

**All characters are the rightful property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino, Dark Horse Comics and Gene Yang.**

**The following text is in no way affiliated with them and in no way represents their work or values.**

* * *

**_This story will contain spoilers from the ATLA 'The Promise' and 'The Search' comic series_ **

* * *

**Chapter II**

The hours passed.

Ursa lay on her bed, a wrist across her brow. It seemed so long since she'd seen her son. She had been so sure that she was doing the right thing but when she sought Zuko to wish him good luck before he left for his meeting, the servants had informed Ursa that he had already left. That wasn't like Zuko at all and a sickening concern grew within her with each passing moment.

What had she done?

What was she thinking? Her poor boy had been confused enough as things were and now his Mother was happy to beat him off. How had she convinced herself that that would help? Ursa's stomach knotted with guilt. What Zuko needed was a Mother and she had shattered the bond they shared, she doubted her son would ever look at her again, certainly not in the same way. He had allowed her, of course he had, he was young and frustrated and there was nobody else. She laid it all out before him expected him to make the right decision when that was her place, he was supposed to be able to rely on her. She felt so stupid, this was typical of her, always so selfish and quick to act, thinking she was doing the right thing but making it worse and more complicated. Just like how Ozai had reacted to her fake letters to Ikem, whenever Ursa felt so sure of herself, things would come around and hit her where they hurt most. Now her attempts to help her precious child had severed the trust between them and just before the most important meeting of his young reign.

But that wasn't even the real problem.

What really concerned Ursa, in those brief moments she dared confront it, wasn't that she had crossed the boundaries between Mother and lover, but just how much she'd enjoyed doing it. She made every attempt she could to force the memories down, trying her best to convince herself that this incident was in the past but the most troubling issue was very much present. It was exhilaration and it pulsed through her whenever one of those forbidden thoughts came to the forefront of her mind. How good Zuko felt in her hand and writhing against her body. Those noises he made. The immense control she felt over him. She'd never see him the same way again, how could she? And what both excited and worried her the most was that she didn't think she'd be able to stop herself if the opportunity arose again.

No.

She would resist. Her head was still swimming. Once she'd had time to let things settle, she'd know how best to put this all behind her and sort her relationship with Zuko out. She just needed something to calm her nerves, she had some soothing local tea she'd brought from Hira'a tucked away somewhere.

Ursa rose up from the mattress, her things from home were packed away at the foot of her bed and she was positive that her tea was in there somewhere. She lifted the heavy lid and began to rummage. Sifting through bags and clothes, Ursa's mind began to wander. She really had brought too much from home, she'd already been here over a week and was still to sort out this clutter. Her mood improved while digging past all the useless items she couldn't understand why she had brought with her, her tattered rag of a top which she used to do the gardening in, one of Kiyi's old dolls that Ursa was sure she'd be missing.

Ursa grinned as she delved deeper into the box of memories and was elsewhere entirely when somebody stepped into her room. Ursa's mind raced a hundred times faster than the approaching feet. She barely had time to close the chest and stand up, let alone turn around before the worry set in. What would he say? Was he upset? Did he still love her? Could they fix this?

Was it even him?

A hand slinked around her waist. Gentle fingers swept the hair from the back of her neck and soft lips were laid there.

It was him.

Zuko could almost feel Ursa's initial tension dissipate when she softened into his touch. She hummed lightly at each kiss and he placed a palm on her hip as the hand wrapped around her traveled along her curvesome side. Everything came so naturally to the Fire Lord, as if each movement were part of a sequence. He felt as if he'd been running on instinct since he had left her in the garden, since that moment and all through his meeting, he had something much more pressing on his mind and now the time was coming to finish what had been put in motion those few, short hours ago but for now, he held her there.

Ursa could feel herself sinking into Zuko's embrace. Any resistance she felt she might have built up crumbled when he touched her, it was becoming impossible to talk herself out of this. Her last sober thought was whether or not he had closed the door and she didn't care enough to check. He may have been her son but that didn't stop him from being so captivating. Before today she had only let herself see him as the boy he had been but the man he had become was now impossible to ignore. The tempered steel of his Father's face had been softened by her own features to make Zuko an impressively handsome young man and though his scarring racked her with guilt, it had come to define her boy as somebody who had stood against the world and won, she couldn't be more pleased to call him her own. His body was equally beguiling from what she could tell and with it pressed against her own back, Ursa delighted in how intoxicating the feeling of having this truly beautiful young man appreciate her own body in this way was.

Ursa's breath faltered when she felt that particularly appreciative piece of Zuko's body make contact. It slowly brushed along her backside and caused her heart to flutter. He felt so determined to her, for years he had held to the prayer of finding her long after she herself had given up hope. The absence had done nothing to remove Ursa from the center of Zuko's world, nobody else was as precious to him as she. Ursa had become everything to Zuko and she was now willing to become his everything. For so long he had wanted his Mother and soon she would let him have her.

Zuko danced his hand from his Mother's hip and started to run his knuckles along her spine. Ursa gave a sigh as the Fire Lord's grip around her tightened and the back of his hand fell between her shoulders. She could feel him pushing, coercing her forward and with her feet already up against the closed chest, she stumbled awkwardly, landing with hands and forearms onto the bed and one knee raised on the trunk. There was a clinking of metal and a shuffle of cloth behind her. Zuko's nervous hands clumsily fumbled at her dress, hitching it as high as he needed before clamping the bundles of fabric and as much of her waist as possible in his grip to ensure nothing slipped back down. He slid the final obstacle halfway down her thighs as he approached her. Ursa's body flared with anticipation, she hadn't quite expected things to accelerate this quickly and she didn't know if it was for the best but as of right now, she was simply too stunned to react.

Zuko held himself at the base as he pushed against his Mother. Taking a firm hold just above her hips, he pulled her shapely backside towards himself and pushed forward with his own pelvis. Zuko parted Ursa's womanhood and her lips enveloped him, he rested with only the head inside of her but he could already feel how hot and narrow Ursa's sex was. Looking down at where they connected, he was honestly unsure if he could fit. His proportions had always been on the broad side down there and he and Mai had met difficulties in the past but now with Ursa's body providing a second opinion, Zuko began to feel there was something wrong with him.

Her son's trepidation did nothing to sate Ursa's desires. Zuko's manhood had felt fulfilling enough in her hand but the prospect of feeling his full size inside her was overbearing. The tip lingered in, heavy and burning but not nearly enough, beckoning, waiting, almost mocking her need. Fingers clutched to the bed throw, Ursa inhaled deeply. She bit her lower lip and let the air seep out of her as she pushed back, slowly, with her hips.

Zuko slid inside, thick and throbbing. Ursa could feel his grip tighten on her and every inch of him that pushed further into her ridged channel. Her son gave an unexpectedly boyish yelp when Ursa's firm buttocks finally made contact with his hips. This was a new venture for Zuko, never before had he found himself fully sheathed within a woman and yet his Mother had accepted him whole, Zuko's doubts faded and confidence inspired within him. With each action, he only loved Ursa more and needed nothing but to please her.

His Mother gave a gasp when there was no more to take. Her lower body twisted, rolled and budged to adjust to the new occupant. He wasn't uncomfortable inside her but his presence was undeniable. He pushed her but not too far, filling her snugly, she had wanted to know how her boy felt inside of her and couldn't have imagined how satisfyingly they fit, Zuko completed Ursa.

For a few short moments, Mother and son simply held that blissful union, enjoying the ideal fit they had both found in their new partner. Before long, the Fire Lord felt the urge for stimulation began to blaze within him, he ached to feel Ursa's tight, inviting depths run along him and all around him over and over. Ursa's whole body seemed like it was being shifted forward as her son pushed her from his bulging density and she gave her first moan as she was pulled back into it. Zuko was finding the groove and with his strong, toned arms, moving Ursa's body to build the rhythm much more than he moved himself.

When the pace was set, Zuko's fingertips were dug into Ursa's soft flesh as his swinging arms pumped her surrendered rump back and forth along his burning shaft. The Fire Lord grunted with teeth clenched as Ursa's natural wetness granted him unbidden access to her intimate core. She moaned each time Zuko pulled her back to him, a light smack sounded around the room with every bounce her backside made against his body, which rippled across her skin, matching the wave of ecstasy Zuko shot through her every time his throbbing cock filled her. Ursa's whole body rocked with each jerk. She had to raise a hand, unsteadying her slightly, to wipe away strands of hair from her bobbing face. Her swaying body was loosening her hair and she was beginning to sweat beneath her dress. She was wearing a light summer gown and yet the heat from her exertion had caused it to cling to her skin, Zuko was in much heavier, formal wear and her mind swam with visions of how his naked body must glisten beneath his clothes.

Zuko's body succumbed to its natural desires and began to thrust into Ursa as his arms continued to work her hips. The sensation was astonishing, Zuko plunged himself harder and deeper with each push as his instincts drove him towards completion. His voice was a stream of masculine grunts, peppered with the odd youthful yap but it could hardly be heard over the sounds of their bodies slapping together, which doubled when he pumped with his hips or the ever increasing cries of his Mother as she became absorbed by her pleasure.

Ursa had soon given up trying to correct her disheveled hair once it began to fling about her whenever Zuko slammed in from behind. Errant strands stuck to her cheeks. Her breath escaped her in a series of gasps as her every carnal need was fulfilled by Zuko's thick manhood. Her standing leg shuddered with each thrust and she had to readjust it in order to prevent it faltering beneath the weight of her son's forceful shunts, leaving her to collapse. The thrill consumed Ursa, her mind blank, save for the recognition of just how hard she was being properly, relentlessly fucked.

Her arms gave way under a transcendent scream, Ursa buried her head into the bedding, moaning into the quilted expanse as she rolled her hips, seeking every last detail of Zuko to bring her to completion. The acknowledgement that perhaps she still wasn't thinking straight after this morning began to creep back into her mind but she hadn't known passionate, single-minded rutting like this in her life and the desire to see this to the end was strong. His Mother's movements threatened to overwhelm Zuko, her flexing body seemed to draw his manhood deeper into her tight warmth. Pumping and pulling, feeling like a coiled spring ready to burst, Zuko watched her perfect, porcelain ass as he disappeared beneath it. Her arms and head, pooled on the bed, as her body long ago gave up the job of suspending itself. He listened to the sounds of their exposed skin colliding with every exhilarating thrust in and the slosh of juices whenever he pulled out and her moaning, her heavenly call that let him know he was satisfying her as much as he knew she deserved.

"Zuko..."

Her voice trailed on the second syllable. His name sounded good on her lips.

"Zuko... No..."

She must be scared of him finishing. He'd be sure to pull out.

"Zuko! Stop!"

What had he done wrong?

The foot which dangled from the trunk pushed one of his legs backwards and he stumbled, separating them completely. Ursa rose from the bed, straightening out her hair and dress as best she could.

Zuko was shell-shocked, he thought he understood but clearly he had failed her in some way. He knew this wasn't typical of Mother and son, of course he did, but their's wasn't a typical relationship and he loved her so much more than that. Had he been so stupid in thinking that just once he could have what truly made him happy? Had he ruined everything he had with her? Her daren't even look at his Mother.

Ursa approached but Zuko was unmoving, she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, look at me."

He timidly met her gaze.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

His mood softened a little and he gave her a shy smile.

She smiled back at her son.

"And I love you."

Ursa leaned forward and met Zuko's lips with her own. He was surprised but soon responded. Her tongue sought entrance and he was more than willing to permit. Zuko held Ursa tightly, never wanting to let go but she broke contact, resting her forehead against his.

She stared him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

He gave her a slight nod.

"Yes... More than anything."

Ursa broke into a grin.

"Okay, but we're doing this properly. I'm going to undress..."

Zuko's body jumped at the mention and she giggled.

"I suggest you do the same."

And with that, Ursa slipped from Zuko's embrace and headed towards the bathroom, locking herself in.

Zuko was left in her room, alone. He decided now might be a good time to close the door.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading.**

**All comments are welcome.**


	3. Chapter III

**Zuko & Ursa - Lemon**

**All characters are the rightful property of Viacom, Nickelodeon, Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino, Dark Horse Comics and Gene Yang.**

**The following text is in no way affiliated with them and in no way represents their work or values.**

* * *

**_This story will contain spoilers from the ATLA 'The Promise' and 'The Search' comic series_ **

* * *

** Chapter III **

How long would this take?

Zuko lay atop Ursa's bed, half risen on one arm, eyes sharply fixed on the door to her bathroom. Robes, pants, belts, shoes, ceremonial pauldrons and the rest were all strewn messily across the floor, he had shed every article save the red cloth which covered his loins. In truth, his Mother had only been in there a matter of minutes but every ticking second felt like an age to the young Fire Lord. The promise of seeing her in the nude was making him impatient, visions of her majestic form with every aspect of her on display raced through his mind. He pulled the Royal head peace out of his topknot and shook his jet black hair loose, before slipping a hand beneath the fabric. His stroking soon brought his manhood back to its full size and he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes to focus on his fantasies of Ursa. Zuko's fondling hastened at the memory of what his Mother's body felt like around him. The hand that had been so eager to please, the depths that had accepted all he had to offer, the lips that told him she loved him. Zuko was so thankful to finally have his Mother back in his life and wanted to show her everything she meant to him.

Zuko's hold tightened around himself as his pace increased, whimpers escaped his throat as his mind became lost in trying to remember just how Ursa had sounded beneath him.

He didn't even notice her before she interrupted him.

"Don't get started without me."

Zuko was ripped from his daydream and his eyes flew open as he busily tried to pack his embarrassment back under the cloth. He quickly attempted to sit up but froze stiff when he caught sight of her. Ursa leaned against the door frame with a hand on her hip, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. She'd managed to straighten out her raven hair, which had been made unkempt in their previous activities, now only a small clump was held in a knot above her crown and the rest had been simply combed out and swept behind her apart from two long bundles which fell before her shoulders and down her front. Her lips held upturned in a playful grin, they were painted an intense red which shone out from her pale complexion. Zuko wanted to taste them on his own, as his eyes wandered down, every detail of her stirred his want.

When he found her chest he felt lost for description. He had always known his Mother was generously proportioned here but he had never seen her in anything other than modest clothing since their vacations to Ember Island when he was only young. Now, faced with Ursa's exposed breasts, Zuko couldn't take his eyes away. They were huge, round and firm. The left was pressed against the hard wood of the frame and seemed to ooze around it with the rise and fall of Ursa's breath and the right fell outside of the outlines of Ursa's figure and shielded a part of her side from Zuko's view entirely. Two sturdy nipples stood proudly atop her immense bosom, each surrounded by target of darkened skin. Zuko forgot Ursa's lips entirely and now wanted to taste this part of her. He was utterly drawn to her breasts and it was only the promise of more Ursa which convinced him to pull his eyes from them.

The other extreme of her body caught his attention next as his gaze fell upon one of his Mother's toes. They peaked the end of a leg that was outstretched towards the opposite side of the door and was the only part of that foot actually reaching the ground. Zuko's eyes trailed across the suspended heel and up her long and beautifully smooth calf. Over her knee, he found one of Ursa's thighs, the further he looked up it, the thicker it became. There was such a tremendous offering of Ursa's tender, voluptuous flesh that Zuko didn't know where he would begin, he wanted to sample all of her and as he saw more and more of her, his need only became more urgent.

That wasn't improved at all when Ursa's thighs bled into the formation of her wide hips. Her dimensions utterly confounded her son, her proportions seemed impossible to him. How her body managed to shift from her magnificent bust down to her slim waist and then straight back out again to her full hips had him in a daze and that was without the ample backside that was out of his sight.

His eyes finally fell on that most sacred part of her. Positioned in between her open legs, secluded beneath a trim bush of dark coils, Zuko found those lips that had felt so sensational surrounding him. He still craved that feeling, his body still urged for the release it had felt robbed of.

He tried not to but Zuko couldn't prevent himself from comparing his Mother's body to Mai's. He knew that it was unfair, Mai was only the same age as he was, both still developing but even still, Zuko retained his doubts that she'd ever match the vision that was stood before him. Mai was sleek and taught, her body was firm and slender, next to Ursa, the girl seemed brittle. His Mother's body was smooth, curved and bountiful. Unlike his former girlfriend, Ursa had never known a day of combat in her life, her skin was soft, her figure was indulgent, she was a totem to femininity at its apex.

Zuko rose from the bed to meet her. Ursa bit her lower lip as she began to survey her boy. He was every bit as enticing as she'd hoped. His face even more stunning than before, now it was framed by his loose hair, the rough fringe suited him so much better than the restrictive topknot. He looked more wild with his scraggly hair obscuring him above the brows and that look was only accentuated by the burns around his eye.

For the first time, Ursa finally got to take a look at Zuko's body and it didn't disappoint. She didn't mind comparing him with Noren at all. An actor's life had meant her husband had needed to look after his appearance to some degree but it simply didn't compare Zuko's build. Her son had an athlete's structure, muscles primed and on display. He lacked the sheer bulk of his Father but Ursa much preferred that, Zuko's skin didn't look as if it would burst from the brawn beneath. His arms and legs were toned to perfection without an ounce of excess weight on them and everything from his broad shoulders down to the cloth at his hip was sculpted masterfully. Ursa adored how he looked, his body spoke of youth and life and part of her felt like a giddy teenager as she ogled him but this was matched by another sensation, pride. Seeing Zuko at his barest triggered a deep sense of joy in that she could call Zuko her son and that even after all the years they'd been parted, that it was her he still wanted by his side and that it was her who he felt he could be most intimate with; even, when as Fire Lord, he could have his choice from anyone in the World. It made Ursa realize both just how much Zuko treasured her and just how deeply she was falling for him. She wanted to let Zuko know how precious he was to her.

Zuko began to remove his final piece of clothing when Ursa crossed the space between them.

She placed her right palm on his bare chest.

"Stop."

Zuko halted immediately.

Her hand glided down along the center of him, fingers running along his expertly chiseled definition.

"Let me take care of that."

Zuko's body firmed under her caress.

Through the cloth, Ursa placed her palm on the underside of his length and pushed it up, flat against his body.

"Let me take care of everything."

Zuko sighed, finally feeling Ursa against that part of him again.

Her fingers holding his sac, fondling gently as her palm rubbed the shaft.

"My son."

Zuko hissed as she toyed with him.

Ursa brought her face to his

"My Fire Lord."

Zuko met her lips with his own. Tongues passionately dancing across each other, the Fire Lord quickly embraced as much of her as he could. His arms closed around her back and he pulled her tight to him. Ursa's heaving breasts felt magnificent against his chest and she had slipped her hand from between them to try and pull the cloth down his legs.

With a deft slip of the string, the fabric dropped to the ground as the two lovers landed on Ursa's bed. Ursa lay atop her son, thighs either side of his, pinning him on the sheets, she cupped his head, holding it to hers as they prolonged their kiss. Zuko's hands held her just below her arms, they gingerly began to journey down the sides of her body, her contours so unmistakable beneath his touch. His fingers dipped into the small of her back, feeling how her body writhed over his, before making the slow climb over the rise of her butt. Ursa broke the kiss with a wince once Zuko began to knead her backside. His fingers were firm but playful, inquisitive more than anything, Mai's body lacked this particular curiosity, at least at this scale. He marveled at the volume, far too much him to hold at once and the rebound it gave when he whipped at it with the ends of his fingers fascinated him. Ursa peppered kisses up and down his jawline with her arms wrapped behind Zuko's head, he seemed too engrossed in his new toy to recognize the reaction he was causing but the more adventurous his inexperienced hands became, the more he was stoking her need.

Zuko's focus was shattered once his thumb dared venture to the space between the cheeks, Ursa's body heaved forward in response, rubbing along the firmness caught between them. A yelp escaped him and Ursa took the break in concentration to re-position herself. Sat straight on his sculpted abs, Ursa scooted back to prop Zuko's manhood up against her round behind. His hands were unwilling to leave her rump until she tugged at one of his wrists to make the journey north towards two other rarities Mai's body couldn't provide. He latched onto them immediately, testing them out with squeezes and strokes as he had her ass. His eyes were transfixed on her chest, he'd heard that "any more than a handful was a waste" in the past but he knew they were the words of a fool as her soft skin bulged between his fingers when he squeezed. It seemed mean to choose but Zuko was quickly coming to the opinion that Ursa's breasts were his favorite thing about her body. No matter how much he caressed, pressed or pinched, they always returned to their perfect form, he loved the disparity between the soft masses and the stiff nubs and even more the sounds he could draw from Ursa when her rubbed across them under his thumbs. Yet beyond that, there was an ethereal quality to his Mother's breasts that drew Zuko towards them.

Ursa bit on her bottom lip and sucked the air in. As Zuko continued his experiments, his Mother began to rub herself along his body, searching for a part of him to scratch her itch. She left a damp trail along the bottom of his stomach and pressed the warmth of her backside against his solid length whenever her hips pushed backwards. Her body's impulses couldn't have been more blatant in telling Zuko what she needed but he still required further research.

To Ursa's surprise, his hands left her breasts. One arm fell back to the sheets as the other held to her side. As Zuko pushed himself from the bed, his lower body was pulled upwards and his heavy erection became snagged on her round butt. There was a fantastic warmth on one of Ursa's nipples, she saw Zuko's face hover above it, his breath, his heat, like steam against her skin. His tongue ventured out to test the blushing nub, timidly lapping at it to see what would happen. Ursa moaned for him, just lightly and brought a hand up to his shoulder to support him in this impromptu position. He returned to her nipple, this time with his lips. He kissed it, and around it, on the inflared skin surrounding it and the pale flesh of her bosom itself, rousing her desire more and more with each peck. He was teasing her and it was working, Ursa felt like she was burning up from his lips and her body urged to rub some of that heat off on him. Ursa's hips rolled forwards, marking his firm abs with her slick but as she sank backwards, she pushed Zuko's already strained shaft to an unnatural angle.

Zuko gave a grunt in discomfort and fell from Ursa's chest entirely. Ursa lifted herself and shuffled back, kneeling over Zuko's thighs with the injured party before her.

She looked down on her son, he seemed more embarrassed than hurt.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. I didn't mean to, you just... well, you know how it gets."

That guilty little admission brought a proud grin to the Fire Lord's lips as he met her gaze.

"Then maybe I should be the one saying sorry, for making you do that."

Ursa chuckled at his line, it probably sounded smoother to him than it did her.

"Oh, you have nothing to apologize for, just a job to finish."

Ursa placed her palms flat on Zuko's abs, wrists together, pushing her chest forwards, the constriction made her bounteous size and the task at hand all the more apparent.

Zuko rose immediately, more or less sitting up straight. Ursa slung her legs around him, sitting on his lap. Their eyes met on an equal level and they shared a brief kiss before Ursa spread her arms behind her and leaned back on them, leering at her boy with a tempting, golden stare. He arched his back forwards and brought his hands to her mounds. As his right caressed and stroked its chosen breast, his left held the other, guiding its peak between Zuko's lips. Ursa threw back her head in a sigh. His tongue flicked at her nipple as the seering heat of his mouth enveloped her. She felt the urge rise in her again, more so than ever, no longer searching for alleviation but total release. A thumb ran circles around the one nipple as a tongue lapped at the other. Teeth pressed against one tit with lips caressing the skin as fingers massaged its counterpart. Her body took control as it ached for satisfaction. Her arms left the bed and wrapped themselves around the back of Zuko's neck, he held her with an arm across her back as she hung from him. Her breathing was heavy under Zuko's attention and her hips began to gyrate in his lap.

They became pressed together, Ursa smearing his solid manhood with her need, coming ever closer to that part of him that could quench her. Her gestures were becoming impossible to ignore as Zuko let out a half growl into her chest. She rubbed herself beggingly against his base, Ursa's sighs becoming moans as he started to buck back.

She pulled herself up, breaking his concentration on her chest. They sat up together, still writhing against each other. Ursa cupped his face and pressed her forehead to his.

"Lie back, Zuko... I've got it from here."

The Fire Lord grunted in agreement and dropped to the softness of the sheets below. Ursa took a few moments to catch her breath before trailing her hands down the sides of Zuko's body. He was smooth and elegant, but the texture let her know that there was real strength in him. Once more, she took hold of his engorged member, slick from her own desire. Ursa toyed at it between her fingers, rolling it in her palm, pulling the skin back. She watched her boy's reaction to her playing, his chest, rising and falling to the sighs he made, her poor son needed this as much as she did. Ursa shifted her body closer against his, pressing the bead of her entrance against the underside of Zuko's shaft. As she stroked his organ more feverishly, his jerking flesh brushed against her where she needed it most, Ursa was able to pacify both their needs with one action. Ursa's moans grew louder and louder, the stimulation was robust and rapid, she was unsure if her stroking was getting her off more than him but if it was, he couldn't be far behind. Zuko's satisfaction was matching her own, Ursa's hand felt just as wonderful as before but the addition of her majestic, naked beauty and the enticing calls of her passion pushed this beyond their encounter in the garden. The pressure within Zuko was building with every flick of her wrist, heated by the feel of her desperate sex pressed up to him. His eyes flitted between her breasts that rippled against her pumping arm and her face, beautiful as always but somehow new to him. Her virtuous, noble grace had been washed away by the thrill of bodily sin, her face strained beneath the pleasure and when she looked at Zuko, he found her eyes still bore the same love they always had, now only matched by desire.

Zuko reached for Ursa, underneath her pumping arm and held her at the hips. He pulled at her, grinding her body into his, pressing the pinnacle of her womanhood closer against his pulsating length. Ursa made an attempt to writhe herself loose but he held her firm, she looked to him for consent for her freedom but his eyes were sharp with burning intent. Ursa quickened her pace, the tremoring flesh she handled fiercely grinding along her intimacy. She glid along him, his organ and her hand covered in moisture Ursa couldn't guarantee the origin of. It made a smacking sound, barely noticeable under their cries of intensity. Sloping forward, Ursa held herself up on an arm planted on Zuko's shoulder. Her back arched and her chest heaved, fingernails digging at his skin. Her breath became ragged as a savage warmth surged across her body from between her legs. She was close, Zuko could hear it on her voice and feel it on her sex. Her toes curled and her eyes clenched shut, her hips pressed her as close to Zuko as she could get, she tightened her grip around him and with a climactic howl, peaked.

The pulses of fulfillment radiated around her body and left her mouth in a series of moans and as they abated, she was left to resonate in their tingling afterglow. Zuko's eyes were fixed on her as she descended from her zenith. Her skin was blushing and her hair stuck to her but seeing Ursa achieve her orgasm above him was the most alluring thing Zuko had ever seen. The only letdown had been that he hadn't been there with her and as her shaky hand slowed to a halt, he didn't see much chance of catching up.

Ursa made an attempt to recompose herself. She wasn't entirely sure when she'd reached the point of no return but the effects had been electrifying, her fingers and toes still shivering as her breathing recovered. As she peered down, to see what state her boy was in and was soon surprised to find that he hadn't reached quite the heights she had. Ursa felt her cheeks flush red at the recognition that she'd just climaxed in full view of her son without managing to finish him herself. She felt greedy when Zuko looked up to her, he was a mix of longing for his own release and confusion on how to proceed from here but Ursa knew exactly what was about to come next.

She still had a hold of him, throbbing against her fingers, still with everything to offer. She wanted to bring him to release and saw no reason why she couldn't take another bite for herself. Grabbing his firmness between her fingers and thumb, she positioned her boy's mast straight upwards. Ursa raised her hips over the head and used her other hand to spread her womanhood for him, a bead of wetness leaking from her and trailing down Zuko's length. His breath shortened in anticipation for what was happening, he rose on his elbows and saw the tip make contact, pushing past the soft, warm folds. Zuko was returning to the place he had begun and it was becoming a place he'd never want to leave. Despite being a Mother of three, Ursa was punishingly tight and he could feel each ridge of her pass around him as she continued to sink inch by inch. Her mouth hung agape as Zuko filled more of her with each passing moment. When Ursa reached his base, she was packed to capacity, comfortably stretched, Zuko was burning and solid and beating deep inside her. Ursa questioned if anything in the world could fill her as completely as her son's cock.

Her hands on her knees, Ursa lifted herself, sliding smoothly on Zuko's sturdy shaft. Her son gasped as her hips rolled in the climb upwards and then ground at him when he was fully engulfed by her. Zuko again reached to hold her at the hips but Ursa intervened, pushing his hands to the sheets.

Zuko stared at his Mother, perplexed. She smirked and escalated the pulsing of her hips.

"No. You've had a long day. A Fire Lord's job is to protect his nation and rule his subjects, he doesn't need to worry about working for anything else. You've already seen to your duties, just relax, I know what I'm doing."

The firebender's nerves were calmed and he returned her smirk as he folded his arms behind his head and laid back. Ursa laughed at her boy's nonchalant composure, which was broken the moment she increased her momentum and really started to pump him. Zuko bore his teeth as he felt himself being plunged further into Ursa's moist center. Her abundant ass slapped against his thighs as she came crashing down on him and her breasts jumped with every bounce. She had been right, she did know what she was doing, she was in control but making every effort to please Zuko, she was generous, she was attentive and she was truly loving servicing her Fire Lord.

As she brought herself down on him again and again, she could feel her own excitement bubble once more. Each breach of her innermost depths pushed a little yelp out of her, one which grew steadily louder. To be so perfectly full, even for the briefest of moments, was the greatest pleasure to Ursa and her breath faltered at the thought of how Zuko experiencing his own greatest pleasure may feel inside her. She brought her hands from her lap and spread them across Zuko's strong chest, leaning over him with her wide hips still ardently working away at his manhood. She was astonished at how appealing the young man she rode had grown, as her fingers followed the definitions of his musculature, Ursa knew she'd never felt more attracted to anyone before. Seeing her son mature into the man he was becoming filled her with pride, she had loved and believed in Zuko from the moment he was born until she was forced from his life. She had made mistakes, mistakes she had never forgiven herself for, mistakes that had caused her son much suffering but mistakes he had seen passed so that they could be together again. After everything he had been put through, for Zuko to not only still want his Mother in his life but for her to be the one he was most private with; that he still trusted her and looked upon her with such complete adoration when he was more than strong enough to stand without her made Ursa feel so blessed to have Zuko as a son. He had made her feel so desirable and capable in a world that had constantly punished her.

The broad head surged deep within her with each push, her juices collected at his base and ran down him onto the bed, the air was heavy with the scent of their sex and Ursa was giving her all to please the boy she loved. Their golden eyes met, near reflections of each other and Ursa lowered herself to him. She draped her sweaty body against his, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, lip to lip. Her mouth parted and drew Zuko inside, flicking at him, lavishing him, pampering his every need as the pounding caused her throat to hum.

Zuko went towards her rump with his hands and was once again prevented by his Mother. She broke the kiss, her words struggled.

"No... I told you... This is for you..."

Ursa's head dropped over his shoulder with her forehead buried in the sheets. She tried to stifle her moans, kissing and the base of his neck but Zuko pushed at all her most sensitive spots and she could feel herself approach the verge once more. Ursa's attempts to limit herself collapsed when Zuko bucked upwards. His thrust was forceful and his rhythm matched her own and she clung to him, crying out his name in failed attempts to stop him.

Zuko was groaning with her, Ursa was becoming tighter around him as her body prepared for its climax. His own body told him to pump harder, to push deeper but he knew that his Mother wanted them to feel this in harmony and he knew from the noises she was making beside him that she was closer than he was.

He turned his head to hers, grunting to her ear. His voice a low rasp.

"Get on your back."

Ursa's eyes flew wide open, she had never heard her son so certain before and she couldn't help but oblige his command. Her body slowed and soon lifted from him entirely, she felt hollow without him as her face rose above his. Zuko looked so determined and they never broke eye contact as he stood up on her bed and she repositioned herself lying down. She spread her legs wide, not concealing anything from him. It was clear to Ursa now that she couldn't do everything for Zuko, he was more than just her boy and that she had to give him some control. She was letting go of the image of him below her as a son or above her as a Fire Lord but as an equal, a partner and as Zuko lay his body on top of hers the idea of letting him take the lead thrilled her.

His forearms landed at either side of her and his body hung above, his face nuzzled at her collarbone and she could feel his excitement rubbing between her legs. It coursed back and forth along her crease, tantalizingly close but not quite there. Ursa whimpered his name and he understood. Zuko lifted above her on one hand and aligned himself with the other. He closed back down and kissed her lips as the broad head pushed past her outer petals. When he gently pulsed back and forth with the tip, Ursa sighed into his mouth. She grabbed at his firm butt to try and pull him in deeper but to no avail, this would be done on Zuko's terms.

Once she had gotten the message, Zuko began to sink inside her. Like this, Ursa could take Zuko completely to the hilt, their hips pressed together and their connection absolute. The exhilaration of being taken to her uppermost limit never failed to delight Ursa and she rolled her hips at him to taste every aspect of his hardness. When he drew back, Ursa felt the ridge of his head running along her walls and could feel them pushed aside when he plunged back into her.

Zuko steadily began to build his pace. The sensation of immersing himself in Ursa's narrow channel was breathtaking but it was the finer details that caused the need in him to swell, the feel of her soft thighs smacking against him when he thrust in, the graze of her nipples on his chest as they bounced, the ecstasy on her voice when she failed to call his name and the thick musk emanating from where they were joined.

The Fire Lord pecked at Ursa on the chin and then again to the right and again further along. Ursa purred in response and turned her head to allow him easier access. Zuko continued to lay glancing kisses along her jawline until he reached her ear. He took the lobe between his teeth before upping the ferocity with which he plundered Ursa's womanhood. She howled out into the humid air and threw her arms around her son's waist. She opened her legs wider to him, needing all she could get, his force, his heat, his finish.

As Zuko plowed into her, Ursa's mind struggled to match him against her past experiences. The only way she could describe him was that he possessed all the power of his Father but applied it with the affection of her husband, Noren and was so much better than both of them. He was so full of vitality but that alone couldn't explain the way he made her feel. His body had awakened her to a deeper sense of thrill, one which was vigorous yet amorous. Zuko was unique, his life shaped by great destiny and she was charmed by the sensation that right now his destiny was her.

Zuko's mouth left her ear and Ursa felt the heat of his breath cross her neck, she shuddered. He was back at her collarbone, placing kisses on her skin between barks of pleasure. His back hunched as he made his way downwards. Ursa gave a scream that left her breathless when his mouth found her nipple once more, the twin stimulation of his tongue spiraling her stiff bud and his firm cock drilling into her drove her senses wild. Ursa was quickly coming to the opinion that her breasts were Zuko's favorite thing about her body, she was nearly as proud of them as she was of him.

Her hips writhed beneath his passion, pushing against him when he rained down on her, trying to bring him ever deeper. He suckled intently at her breast, tasting the salt of her sweat from her skin when he lapped at her. Her bosom was of a quality he had never known, soft against his lips, firm against his tongue, he pressed his face to her chest and moaned as he felt himself near his release.

When Ursa lifted her thick thighs up and wrapped her legs around Zuko, he rose from her chest and brought his worried face close to hers.

"Mother... I'm going to... I'm..."

She stared back with those half-lidded eyes, lips parted. Sighing more than breathing. Moaning more than speaking.

"I know... I want it..."

The confirmation fueled Zuko's fervor. His body dropped with his head beside hers and his hips pistoning harder. His thrusting pushed Ursa over the precipice, she wrapped her arms under his, clinging to his broad shoulders, fingernails scraping. She cried his name as he approached his own finish. The sides of Ursa's pussy tightened. Each retreat became agony as her body contracted, trying to hold him deep inside, swelling and pulsing, trying to milk him of every drop. With one last push, he buried himself as far as he could. The wind felt like it was sucked from his lungs when he came. Shockwaves made his limbs feel weak as he filled Ursa to the brim with his thick, warm seed.

Ursa could hear her son's trembling gasps at her side, his heat spilling inside of her filled her with total satisfaction, never before had she felt so complete.

Zuko fell off Ursa to her side, half collapsing, his spent member beginning to soften. Ursa leaned across to him and held his face with one palm before landing a deep kiss on his lips. He returned her affection, the fierce passion drawn from them for now but the affection remained.

The two lovers lay on their backs, staring to the ceiling. They had always loved each other but the meaning of their love had changed so much over the course of the day. What this meant for the future they couldn't be sure, but as their hands touched, fingers entwined, what they could be sure of is that they would have each other.

* * *

The door creaked open and Zuko stepped out from Ursa's bathroom. She rolled over on the bed to meet her son, she'd managed to sort her hair out so that it was at least presentable and had thrown on the same light dress from before. It needed a wash but she didn't care. It was what she had on when he'd first taken her, it smelled like them and she knew Zuko wasn't one to judge.

Not that he was in any position to, he had dressed himself in a sleeveless red undershirt that wasn't meant to be seen but to be hidden beneath more formal clothing and some loose, black, cotton pants he slept in. His hair was a mess and stuck out and odd angles, not entirely dry following his wash.

Ursa shook her head at him and took the towel from his hands when he sat on the edge of the bed. She knelt behind her son, scrubbing away at his head to dry off any of the loose moisture.

"You never did get around to telling me how your meeting with the generals went."

Zuko chuckled before leaning his head back into Ursa's drying.

"It went well, really well. They've agreed to transfer some of our forces to Yu Dao as a trial period and if that's successful, there should be further reductions before the end of the year. I mean, it's a start..."

Ursa smiled, it meant so much to her to see Zuko happy, she dropped the towel and started brushing through his dark hair.

"I'm so proud of you, Zuko. I said you had nothing to worry about."

The warmth in her voice was so endearing to the firebender.

"I was too busy worrying about something else."

Ursa stopped her combing and paused for a moment, she raised a hand to Zuko's shoulder from behind.

"Well now you don't have to worry about that either."

Zuko placed his hand atop hers before she slipped away from him and off the bed. She reached the wall opposite her bathroom and drew open the curtain, it revealed a sky of burning orange which basked the garden below. Ursa's face lit up with the sight.

"The Sun's going down. Zuko, we should watch it."

She sounded so excited, they used to watch the Sun set together when he was young. He nodded in response and they left the room together.

When they reached the pond garden it was painted in the golden glow of the dying sunlight. Ursa approached the water, basket in hand, it reflected the sky perfectly and the turtleducks looked like distant silhouettes gliding on its surface. She held such fond memories of waiting here with Zuko for the light to disappear behind the Palace walls before taking him to bed. They were final moments of each day she could enjoy before she belonged to Ozai for the night. She sat by the water's edge, waiting for her son to join her side but instead, he surprised her.

Zuko placed himself behind Ursa, legs either side of hers and held her around the waist. He pulled her back to lean against his chest like so many times he had leaned on hers. She sunk into his embrace, letting him support her. It felt so reassuring that Zuko cared for her as much as she'd always cared for him. He held her close and kissed the crook of her neck, Ursa watched the Sun go down.

Today had been full of little surprises.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**All comments are welcome.**


End file.
